Redfawn
❝ Yes it was, but everyone makes mistakes, we improve from them and move on. ❞ —'Redfawn'to [[Dom|'Dom']] at the Peak. Redfawn currently resides in Starclan, previously of a warrior and queen of Shadowclan. She is hardworking and a determined shecat. She is a red shecat with a darker back and markings. Redfawn believes in the greater good, the warrior code, and being a loyal member. 'Appearance' Palette: : = Base (#491b05) : = Underbelly (#895f3d) : = Eyes (#ff954a) : = Inner Ears (#ffdcaf) : = Nose (#edcbb9) : = Tongue (#edcbb9) : = Pawpads (#f5b488) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Description: Redfawn has a red coat with darker flecks. Her underbelly is brown and reaches from her nose to the end if her belly. She has brown paws. She has a red blaze and striped ears. Voice: Alycia Debnam Carey Scent: Pine and ferns 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Caring * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Selfless * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Protective * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Confidential * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Stubborn * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Prideful '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Hawkflight, Irispool, and Ebonykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Redkit and Ebonykit as born to Irispool and Hawkflight. *They have a fun and comfortable life. *One day they adventure to far from their parents, getting lost. They end up of the terriotry of Shadowclan, joining them- at the age of 8 moons. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Shadowclan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Redpaw is mentored by [[Coalstar|'Coalstar']], the leader of Shadowclan. She sees this as an honor *Redpaw and Ebonypaw train together, meeting friends and having fun *Redpaw and Ebonypaw meet Dewpaw, [[Webstrike|'Webpaw']], and [[Wolfheart|'Wolfpaw']]. At first the trio is quite nice- Dewpaw starts to like her sister *Redpaw becomes friends with Aspenpaw, love starts. *Things get intense with the trio- frequent fights and arguements *Ebonypaw and Dewpaw 'break up' and things get bad *Ebonypaw and Redpaw soon after have their assements *In their fighting assesment a bet goes on throughout the clan- neither of the two win *They become warriors soon after 'Warriorhood' Clan: Shadowclan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Redpaw become Redfawn, Ebonypaw- Ebonybrook, and Aspenpaw- Aspenlake *Webstrike apologies to Redfawn, the two become aquantices *Redfawn and [[Aspenlake|'Aspenlake']] become mates *Redfawn leads a few patrols over time *She meets a few Barn cats- Dom,Nick, and Fogpaw. Dom and Nick cross the border, Redfawn and Ebonybrook show up and try to get them away from the border. *Redfawn distances herself from Aspenlake, due to him not being around *She meets [[Heronlegs|'Heronlegs']] and Specklesong *She helps build the new camp with Flickerheart and many other cats. *Redfawn breaks it off with Aspenlake, to find out who she truly loves *Redfawn feel terrible, and grieves *She becomes friend with heronlegs *Redfawn fids out her sister and basileaf are mates, she is happy for them *Redfawn breaks down at the pass to the peak, running to the skyclan-shadowclan border *She meets Saltbreeze and flings with him. *Redfawn goes back to camp and talks to Basileaf and Ebonybrook about the Windclan and Shadowclan incident. *She goes to the Peak, meets Dom again, and apologies. *She starts to get large, from being pregnant *She tells her sister about the fling *She tells Saltbreeze, they both talk *Ebonybrook shows up just as he leaves, but she saw most of it *Redfawn gives birth to her kits *Aspenlake and Redfawn become friends again *A flood destroys the tunnel camp, just after she gave birth, luckily she and her kits got out. *They have to rebuild camp *Their is a sparring thing, she stays at camp *She brings her kits to the border, to meet Saltbreeze. *Violetmoon steps on Magnoliakit, Redfawn gets angry *Things happen normally *Her kits are growing up *She takes her kits to the Skyclan border. **Saltbreeze offers to take Finchkit, who is slightly scared **Magnoliakit talks back to Saltbreeze **Finchkit leaves with Saltbreeze. Redfawn becomes sad. *Redfawn dies of Greencough. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Redfawn hasn't interacted with Thunderclan yet. |-|WindClan= :[[Dom|'''Dom]]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"He's alright, for a Windclanner. I'm glad we could make admends." :She nods." |-|ShadowClan= :'[[Coalstar|'Coalstar']]/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"She was my mentor, and a good one at that! She is a respectable leader!" :She smiles. :[[Flickerheart|'''Flickerheart]] /Leader/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He's a wonderful deputy, I respect him. He let's me lead patrols and help him out!" :Redfawn grins. :[[Aspenlake|'''Aspenlake]]/Warrior/ex-Mate/⦁⦁/50% :She turns her head down to her paws and closes her amber eyes, she doesn't want to talk about it.' :[[Ebonybrook|'''Ebonybrook]]/Warrior/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"My sister is my best friend..!" :She gives a light smile. :[[Heronlegs|'''Heronlegs]]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"He's really nice, but not very talkative. Maybe we could be good friends in the future." :She grins, and glances away." :'[[Basileaf|'Basileaf']]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"You better treat my sister right, or else...but I have faith you won't" :She narrows her eyes, but grins." :'Lynxkit/Son/kit/60%/⦁⦁⦁ ::"My brave boy, he's so sweet." :She beams. :'''Magnoliakit/Daughter/kit/60%/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Sassy but she means well." :Redfawn smiles. :Violetmoon/Warrior/Clanmate/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"Ever touch my kit again, and I will shred you." :She snarls. |-|RiverClan= :Redfawn hasn't interacted with Riverclan yet.' |-|SkyClan= :'[[Saltbreeze|'Saltbreeze']]/Fling/Warrior/60%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Take care of Finchkit.." :She sighs. :[[Finchkit|'''Finchkit]]/Son/kit/60%/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Be brave..you'll do well in Skyclan. Mommy loves you!" :A single tear falls from her cheek. |-|Outside the Clans= ::"I'd rather not say.." :She glances at the ground, and sighs. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ '' "Such a mighty member, being pinned down by your enemy! I am a true shadow member, strong and fierce!" She roared in triumph.'' ❞ — Redpaw to Thornpaw at The Peak ❝ I am the mighty leader of Shadowclan! ❞ — Redpaw at the Peak, imitating being a leader. ❝ "Don't call me a kittypet, you fucking piece of Foxdung!" ❞ — Redpaw to Webpaw, after he insulted her. ❝ "Rea-Really?!".."Defiantly! The-The best time" ❞ — Redpaw to Coalstar after she talked about having there Warrior assesment. ❝ "I do" ❞ — Redpaw gaining her warrior name, Redfawn. ❝ "I need time to find what i'm looking for, i'm sorry." ❞ — Redfawn breaking it off with Aspenlake. ❝ "I-I have...I just haven't really found the right partner.." ❞ — Redfawn talking to Saltbreeze, after he asked her if she wanted a family. ❝ "I..I." She looked down to her paws, "I flinged with a tom." ❞ — Redfawn telling her sister that she mated with Saltbreeze. ❝ Redfawn rasped her tounge, carresing it carfully over each kit. She stopped over the smallest one, a greyish tom, he looks a lot like Saltbreeze.. "hmm...A bird name would be perfect...Finchkit." after the clan his father lives in She turned to the shecat, "Maybe...Magnoliakit, after her beauty." Redfawn continued to lick her kits. ❞ — Redfawn after she gave birth to her kits. 'Fanart' IMG 3001.png|By: [[User:Scarletletters|'''Scarletletters]]' Redfawn art.png|By:'Base|Khromexx''' Eb_and_Red.png|By: [[User:Rheagrim|'''Rheagrim]]''' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Rivixx Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:OC